gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Artie Relationship, (also known as Tartie or Artina) is the relationship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams. They first began dating in Pilot, but she broke up with him between seasons one and two, and started dating Mike Chang, her current boyfriend. Currently, they appear to be good friends. Overview Tina and Artie were friends long before joining Glee Club, maybe because of their intellect. Upon seeing the notice board, it was Tina who helped Artie sign up, due to him being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his wheelchair. Artie and Tina began to show a mutual attraction to each other, with Tina having immense respect for Artie being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Artie meanwhile feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter, and the two became friends. Artie thinks that they have something really important in common, but after a date together in Wheels, Tina admits that her stutter impediment is fake, which disappoints, upsets, and angers Artie, who breaks off the relationship immediately after he finds out, and he leaves Tina alone in the hallway. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends (although not as close as before as Tina is not seen pushing Artie around in his wheelchair). .]] Later, Artie becomes a bit sexist and doesn't treat her well which leads to her "going over the edge," but Artie later apologizes, and the two make up. In Dream On, Tina asks Artie to be her dance partner after he reveals that dancing is his dream. Tina tries to help Artie walk and the two research the topic, but find much to their dismay that technology like that won't be available for a very long time. In the end a disappointed Artie pulls out of the performance and tells her to find a new partner. She asks Mike Chang, who is known in the Glee Club for his skills as a dancer. In Journey, after the glee club loses Regionals, Artie reveals that Tina was his first kiss. Over the summer holidays, Artie acts like a terrible boyfriend and neglects Tina so he can play a weekend long marathon round of Halo. In turn, she dumps him for Mike Chang which lowers Artie's self esteem. This inspires him to try and join the football team in hopes of getting abs, and getting Tina back. (Mike is a member of the football team). Coach Beiste rejects Artie at first, but after consideration in later episodes, she let's him join. Season 1 Pilot Tina and Artie sign up together, due to him being unable to reach the sign-up sheet. She spells Artie "Arty". During the song Don't Stop Believin', Tina spins Artie around in his wheelchair so he is able to join in with them. Showmance During the performance of Push It, Artie slaps Tina's butt as part of the choreography. Acafellas After Dakota Stanley kicks Artie out of Glee Club, Tina immediately quits along with him even though Dakota had not insulted her. At the glee-club car wash fundraiser, Tina and Artie are seen talking and laughing as Tina pushes him around. Preggers After Mr. Schuester gives Tina the solo Tonight, Artie looks over and gives Tina a proud smile. Tina is also seen sitting on Artie's wheelchair. Wheels At the beginning of the episode Tina is seen staring at Artie tying his shoelaces. Also, at some point in the song Dancing with Myself Artie leans over and stares directly at Tina, smiling longingly at each her. When the Glee Club is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows for him. She admits "I really admire you Artie, how did it happen?" Artie then confides in Tina, telling her that he was in a really bad car crash when he was eight. Tina seems shocked and concerned by this information. Artie appears to be quite attracted to Tina, and says "Don't worry, I still have full use of my penis." This makes Tina uncomfortable, and she leaves without saying goodbye. At last the two go on a date in the halls of McKinley High after hours. They have a wheel-chair drag race (Artie wins) which culminates with a kiss. Tina confesses that her stutter is fake, which upsets Artie, as he wishes his disability was "fake". Artie wheels away from Tina, putting their relationship on shaky ground. In Proud Mary, they both get solos, and Tina and Artie smile at each other gleefully during the chorus. As part of the choreography, they rest on each other's shoulders momentarily. Sectionals When the glee club finds out the other teams cheated, Tina can be seen in the background crying, with Artie putting his arm around her in comfort. The Power of Madonna Tina is upset with Artie in this episode. She is seen wheeling Artie around, with Artie confessing he forgives her for faking a stutter. However, he does say that if she wants to be with him she must dress more seductively, which shocks and angers tina. In protest, the next day, Tina angrily confronts him, accusing him of being sexist. Soon, Artie apologizes in a empty piano room with her. He says "You know, I would get down on one knee I could." He says how he treated her was wrong, and if she ever wanted to get together with him, "Just let me know." This impresses Tina, who kisses him, Leaving Artie grinning and blushing. Bad Reputation Tina wheels Artie during Ice Ice Baby. Both Artie and Tina attempt to get a bad reputation by performing U Can't Touch This in the library, in which Tina wheels him around for part of the performance. Dream On Tina finds out Artie's dream is to be a dancer. Artie doesn't think it could ever happen, but Tina is insistent it's possible. She encourages Artie to do a tap dance with her for glee club, They practice together in the choir room. Artie then asks if Tina can help him use some crutches so he can walk. Tina accepts, and Artie walks a few steps and then accidentally falls, embarrassing and disappointing him. Tina apologizes and tries to help, but Artie asks her to go away. A few days later, Artie apologizes for the way he reacted, But Tina says he needn't, and that it was her fault. She also claims she did some research on Artie's condition, and thinks there might be cures for him. This excites Artie. Tina ends off her speech with "If you can dream it Artie, it's real." She then leans in, and kisses him. When Tina finds out that Artie has given up on his assignment, Tina is upset and reluctant to change partners. In this episode, Artie worries weather Mike has some things he can offer Tina that he can't. Journey They're often seen holding hands, like in Somewhere Over The Rainbow, and before To Sir, With Love They harmonize together, (smiling at each other) in to sir with love. They also are seen holding hands in glee practice. Artie states Tina was his first kiss, when stating this, he looks over at Tina and grins. Tina reacts with a short silence laugh and blush. Season 2 Audition Tina dumps Artie, as apparently he ignored her all summer to play Halo, and when they did get together all they did was watch coming home. Tina does mention she is now dating Mike Chang, which upsets Artie. Artie tries to get her back by attempting to join the football team, because he wants abs, but is rejected by Coach Beiste. Artie is upset when he sees Tina and Mike dancing together. Britney/Brittany Artie is visibly upset by Mike and Tina kissing in the choir room. He panics that Mike and Tina's "Asian fusion" is growing stronger by the day, and that he needs to get her back soon before it's too late. In his Britney Spears fantasy however, this is not the case. In the fantasy, Tina apologizes and begs for another chance, which Artie rejects. He then sings stronger, which is targeted at/about Tina. At the end of the song, Tina is seen looking lonely and sad on the bleachers marked "Loser." Duets Tina asks if Artie wants to be her duet partners, saying "Our voices go really well together," she also says she'll like to enjoy a free dinner with him as friends, which is the prize for winning the duet contest. Artie however rejects, saying he has a duet partner, and they are in love. He then stares at Brittany, which upsets and confuses Tina. This appears to be a lie on Artie's part, as later in Brittany's room, he says he's not over Tina. But in a (most would say successful) way to get over Tina, he loses his virginity with Brittany. He then regrets it however. Furt When Tina finds out that Brittany and Artie are officially dating, she seems upset by this. Special Education When Tina fears Mike may be cheating on her with Brittany, Tina warns Artie, out of respect, most likely. However, Artie instead insults her choice of clothing and doesn't heed her warning. This seems to irritate Tina, and she looks hurt. Before she leaves, she adds, with a longing and sad look at Artie: "He's a football player, she's a cheerleader. We never had a chance with any of them." Implicating she thinks they should date again. During the Warblers performance of hey soul sister, Artie smiles at Tina, who returns the favor and they stare at each other affectionately. Tina's theory's turn out to be false, and they go back to dating Mike and Brittany. A Very Glee Christmas When the Glee Club finds Artie using his ReWalk to help him take a few steps, Tina looks happily surprised and thrilled as she whispers, "Artie?" She then starts crying. With the rest of the club, she crowds round Artie and congratulates him. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Tina gasps: "Oh my god Artie!" When he walks into the choir room slushied. Sexy They are dance partners in "Do you want to touch me?", in which Tina also wheels him around the room. New York Tina pushes him in his wheelchair around New York. They have a small duet in Light Up The World together, where they dance and smile together. Season 3 The Purple Piano Project Tina wheels Artie throughout We Got the Beat. I Am Unicorn In the Glee Club rehearsal, when Mr.Schuester asks Artie to be the co-director of West Side Story he refuses. Tina then encourages him to get involved in the play and then he accepts. Pot O' Gold Tina snaps at Artie, blaming him for forcing Mercedes to leave by not giving her the part of Maria. Although later they dance together during Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.). The First Time Tina remarks how grateful she is how Artie directing her and the rest of the cast in West Side Story. Tina tells Rachel that Mike is her first love, indicating that even though she dated Artie, she wasn't in love with him. Hold On To Sixteen In the Glee Club Rehearsal in which Sam announces his return, Tina is sitting next to Artie and the two are sharing a conversation. During Red Solo Cup, Tina and Artie cheer together and play with each other during the song. During Sectionals, after the winner is announced (New Directions) Tina and Artie share a high-five. Trivia *They are both addicted to Angry Birds. *They both started dating more popular students after breaking up (Artie-Brittany and Tina-Mike). *Both were each other's first relationship. *Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) ships it. *Kevin Mchale (Artie) stated that he ships Tartie, but also Bartie and Quartie. *Dot-Marie Jones (Shannon Beiste) ships it. *Tina still cares for Artie as seen in A Very Glee Christmas and I Am Unicorn. *They still are good friends. Quotes Gallery 1.jpg 1jnhvu.png 2lkn.jpg 3wrwq.png 4lknol.jpg 5jhvijv.jpg tumblr_lqhljfMgzf1r29m8lo1_500.png 350px-Tinaartie.jpg Kevin-Jenna-Artie-Tina-E4-photoshoot-glee-10013766-510-383.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380034-452-316.jpg Glee tartie kiss.jpg Images-2222.jpeg Images1212.jpeg Tumblr l0w1m153rK1qa9qj5o1 400.jpg 17744 harry-shum-jr-jenna-ushkowitz-y-kevin-mchale.jpg Artie_Tina.jpg Artina - Can't touch this.gif home5.jpg tumblr_l0wt4jV58s1qavl3no1_400.jpg tumblr_l187crHBib1qzq2yso1_500.jpg Images-1111.jpeg Tumblr luh1r1fZKr1r1a9mdo1 400.png Tumblr lkszctQziO1qzyzyno1 500.png.jpg Tumblr lpqs4sK7aa1qhxxvno1 500.png Tumblr lr374kcbyJ1qbtag1o2 250.gif Tumblr lui0pkyTVG1qcmao2o1 500.png Tumblr luie8vfabo1qed74eo1 500.jpg Tumblr lui3eiHaJL1qbz9qqo1 500.jpg Tumblr lr46sgvfll1qbz9qqo1 500.jpg Tumblr l7i38mHVmw1qar86wo1 500.png No H8.png JennaKevin2-523x445.jpg|Kevin and Jenna artina.PNG.png images-1111.jpeg images-2222.jpeg images1212.jpeg tinaartie.jpg tumblr_l3qj48n73Z1qab9ruo1_500.jpg Glee_tartie_kiss.jpg Glee-2-promo-artie-tina.jpg Tartie.jpg Gleetartieproudmary.jpg ThumbnailCAK3MNGB.jpg ThumbnailCAIPDI3Z.jpg ThumbnailCA9ML7BJ.jpg artinatartic.jpeg cute.jpeg uau.jpg|Artie and Tina kiss by the buses 001retdf.png 800px-Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg Artie-Tina-glee-9560407-500-273.jpg Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-600.jpg TartieFramePic.jpg Tumblr ku81l24L9P1qzcnljo1 500.jpg Glee-2-promo-artie-tina.jpg Gleejump5!.gif Gleepilot 04.jpg Tartie.jpg Tumblr lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg 184991 111351652275400 100002016975267 86644 2037008 n.jpg Tartie-Ms. A style.jpg Tartie2.jpg TartieFramePic.jpg 5010525580 4f68eb5861 o.jpg 800px-Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg Artinatartic.jpeg Cute.jpeg Images-1111.jpeg Images-2222.jpeg Images1212.jpeg Tartie.jpg Tinaartie.jpg Tumblr l3qj48n73Z1qab9ruo1 500.jpg 17744 harry-shum-jr-jenna-ushkowitz-y-kevin-mchale.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships